


王耀被拉进一个群聊

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Stereotypes, Texting, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 他对群聊名很有意见。
Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767031





	王耀被拉进一个群聊

王耀想，这个群聊的诞生本身或许就是一个错误。  
在王耀被拉进来之前，它已经包含了一名宿管助理和他负责管理的学生；在这一层之上，又是三个本科生和一个医科研究生。这非常有可能造成职权和年龄上的压迫。  
但说到底最大的问题就是他们把王耀拉了进去。  
“你们是不是想诱导我说出什么错话，好把我上报到教师行为监督会？！”

 **Chat Group: Our Own Fab 5**  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：你想多了[大笑][大笑][大笑]拉你进来只是因为伊万吵不过我们想找爸爸而已！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：谁是“我们”？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：所以我把你拉进来跟他证明就算是有外援他也吵不过！  
王耀：除了这个，我不满的还有两点  
伊万·布拉金斯基：琼斯你是不是傻？那么缺少父爱我可以给你一点。  
伊万·布拉金斯基：别听他的耀，我绝对不是想让你帮我吵架！别给我的期中论文打低分！！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：阿尔弗雷德，王耀是博士生，很忙的，不要把人家牵扯到这种无聊的小事里！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：你看你这个熊样还说人家不是你爸爸  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：nhyfjgaweq.m,;  
亚瑟·柯克兰：？  
亚瑟·柯克兰：对不起，他们两个又打起来了，我去制止一下。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：本科生的孩子们真有活力啊。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：你是去制止还是去加入他们的？

剧情发展得太快，王耀打了一半的“这个群这么直怎么好意思叫Fab 5，而且除了我都是白人，你是不是拉我进来增加多样性的”愣是没来得及发出去。  
他现在就是后悔，非常后悔，为什么让阿尔弗雷德知道了自己的手机号。

这件事发生在大约一周前。王耀举着保温杯夹着阅读材料走进一间阶梯教室，就看见两排座椅中间，有一个屁股在耸动。  
当然不是因为他看人就爱看屁股，只是屁股的主人穿了条似乎是夏威夷图案的裤子，实在过于抢眼。  
王耀感觉他对美国文化的了解加深了，他以前都不知道原来夏威夷图案不止可以印在衬衫上，还能印在裤子上。  
接着夏威夷裤子的主人直起身，露出了他的金发，金发上的呆毛，和鼻梁上快要掉下去的眼镜。  
他看到了王耀，蓝眼睛睁大了，指着中国人叫起来：“哦！我见过你！你是那天那个！吃饭时候的那个——别提醒我我能想起来——”  
王耀礼貌地微笑，表示鼓励。  
“那个耀·王！”  
王耀的微笑僵在脸上。

“别叫我药王，是王耀，小笼包男孩。你舌头好了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德好像没意识到王耀在刻意揭露他的黑历史。美利坚小伙搔了搔脑袋：“我还以为王是姓氏呢，姓王的不是挺多的吗……哦我知道了，你是不是姓姚！”

王耀费了点时间把他每学期跟学生们做自我介绍时都要科普一番的中式姓名的正确顺序告诉了阿尔弗雷德，然后问：“你在这里干什么？十分钟以后就是下一节课了，我不记得你在学生名单里啊。”  
“十分钟？！”阿尔弗雷德惊呼。“完了完了！你得赶紧帮帮我！”  
他解释说他先前那节课是在这间教室上的，结果下课走出教室两百米了才发现自己的手机落在了这里。  
“我确定就在这间教室里可是找不到了！真的很急，拜托用你的手机给我打个电话吧！”  
王耀点点头。虽然他一般不会让学生知道自己的手机号，但这孩子手机丢了着急也很正常，看样子可能还得赶着去下一节课。助人为乐可是中国人的好传统。  
很快，“Arrival to Earth”【《变形金刚》主题曲】的庄严声调在教室里响起，阿尔弗雷德惊喜地扑了过去：“哇哦找到了！太感谢你了Y……王耀！”  
他摁开手机，开始原地打字。  
“你不是着急吗？”王耀忍不住问。  
阿尔弗雷德茫然抬头：“啊？哦，是啊，伊万刚给我下战书，不回复可不行。”

他回复的信息是：伏特加再厉害，你在纽约也不能合法买酒啊[大笑][大笑][大笑]连能帮你买酒的朋友都没有真可怜[大笑][大笑][大笑]

亚瑟·柯克兰坐在宿舍楼一层的前台后，把一卷卫生纸推给面前的住宿生：“抱歉根据规定每个人每次只能取一卷免费卫生纸如果不够请下次再来。”  
“你还好吗？”坐在他旁边的另一位意大利裔的宿管助理难得睁开眼睛，有点担忧地望着他，“听起来好像很疲劳喔。”  
亚瑟揉了揉眉间，发出生无可恋的笑声，他的肩膀还因为阿尔弗雷德和伊万打架的连带伤害隐隐作痛：“我们楼层的汉堡男孩和他的俄罗斯室友今天又打起来了。”  
费里西安诺听他可怜的同事描述了一番他这半个学期的悲惨生活，不禁对亚瑟心生敬意。  
一位拿了校园剧本的商学院精英误入武打片场，竟然坚持到期中才开始撑不住，这是一种怎样的高贵精神和强韧心灵啊！  
“要不要你们三个拉一个群聊呢？”他提议，“这样，说不定可以在他们吵架的时候阻止事态升级？”  
亚瑟若有所思地点了点头。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：这就是你加入他俩斗殴的理由？  
亚瑟·柯克兰：我只是在试图阻止他们！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：虽然途中可能踹了阿尔弗雷德的屁股但那是意外！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：并不能改变宿管助理对住宿生施加暴力的事实。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：……  
亚瑟·柯克兰：但是我现在开始理解为什么伊万总会和他打起来了。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：阿尔弗雷德那张嘴真是太气人了！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：认真的？你说别人说话气人？你？  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：我对曼哈顿倾茶英雄的敬意加深了。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：拉我进群，柯克兰，这种好事我绝不能错过。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：滚！你难道没有要接着解剖的尸体吗！

弗朗西斯最终还是加入了群聊——被阿尔弗雷德拉进去的。  
亚瑟根本不知道他们俩什么时候交换了号码。一小时内他给弗朗西斯打了十六个电话，全部转入语音信箱，基本上每一条留言在咆哮：“阿尔弗雷德才刚满十八岁啊！！！”  
可能“阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯仅仅是为了一起嘲笑亚瑟就交换了手机号码”这个理由，对英国人来说太难以接受了。

现在王耀也在这个群聊里。群聊的名字是阿尔弗雷德起的——他这段时间沉迷《粉雄救兵》，美利坚小伙觉得这个节目的五人团队是真正的英雄！  
这也正是他不会在群里说出来的拉王耀进群的真正理由：他是真的很想组成自己的Fab 5，可是怎么也凑不齐五个人。  
然而，即便王耀不知道阿尔弗雷德的目的，他依旧对这个群名很不满。

王耀：我说真的。这个群里百分之八十都是白人，百分之百都是直男，怎么能叫Fab 5？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：我承认这个群的种族多样性有所欠缺，但是它绝不可能百分之百都是直男！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：我也了解一些学院刻板印象！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：比如说艺术学院的所有人，除非特别说明自己是直的，都应该默认是双！  
王耀：……  
亚瑟·柯克兰：你描述的难道不是法国人吗？  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：我必须要说，先生们，你们也知道这都是刻板印象，那么怎么能用它来评判个体呢？  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：就算艺术学院的男孩们有一半在互相约会，你也不能见到一个艺术学院的男生就默认他是gay！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：就算法国人以爱情上的包容著称，你也不能见到一个法国男人就默认他是双！  
王耀：说的没错，统计学上的趋势不能套用到个体上。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：为你的刻板印象道歉，柯克兰！请称呼我为，泛性恋！

亚瑟·柯克兰：我现在没空理你，青蛙！阿尔弗雷德和伊万又打起来了！

王耀思考他该不该退出群聊。  
他十分担心继续这样下去，这个群的分级真的会变成能把他送到教师行为监督会的样子。  
但是在那之前，他还是先动手在原有群聊名称的基础上把群名改成了，Our Own Fab 5 But Not Really。  
这引发了后来的一场群名大战，但那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
